


Finally Feeling Warm

by SakuraBlossom22



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Collab, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, Love, M/M, comes with art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Prompto really needed a hug after everything he went through, he finally gets one.





	Finally Feeling Warm

Prompto sat on the lower bunk, his back to the door, body slumped over. He heard footsteps behind him, and then someone was sitting down on the other side of the bed.    
  


“Hey. I’m...sorry.”

 

“For what?” 

 

Prompto was confused, why was Noctis over here apologizing to someone like him. He turned his head and looked at Noctis, frowning a bit at how Noctis was hunched over, holding his hands in his lap. 

 

“For falling right into his trap...and for hurting you like that.” Prompto looked away and took a deep breath. 

 

“I know right?” He leaned back a bit, head turned upwards as he continued. “How could you possibly do such a horrible thing-after everything we’ve been through?”

 

His voice was sarcastic at this point, he hoped that Noctis understood that it was fine. He sighed and looked back down, closing his eyes he took another deep breath and looked ahead, his voice taking on a softer tone.

 

“Nah, it’s okay. You’re not the only one who fell for it.” He leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees.

 

“Once this is all over, I say we break down the borders-come together as one nation.”

 

“Huh?” He was shocked. Hearing Noctis say that was something he never thought possible. He turned to look at Noctis again, only for their eyes to meet briefly before Noctis looked away and shifted his position. Prompto watched as Noctis crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against one of the bed poles. 

 

“I mean, what does it matter where you’re from anyway?”

 

Prompto stood suddenly and grabbed the top of the bunk, “Y’know, I never thought I’d say this, but you sounded like a real king for a second.” 

 

Noctis turned his head just enough to look at Prompto before looking away again, arms dropping to his lap. “Better late than never.” 

 

Prompto watched him talk, head falling between his arm as Noctis continued. “I’m gonna make this world a better place.”

 

Noctis turned and looked at Prompto. “You with me?”

 

Prompto nodded, “Uh-huh. Ever at your side.”

 

Prompto smiled softly as he locked eyes with Noctis, his own smile forming. Noctis motioned for Prompto to come over and patted the spot next to him. Prompto moved quickly, his body shaking enough that it took multiple tries to get over to Noctis. Finally there, he sat down and all but threw his arms around Noctis. Noctis moved fast enough to catch the blonde, his arms going around his chest as Prompto moved into his lap. Noctis pressed his face to Prompto’s shoulder and held him close, they held each other close and took in each others warmth. 

 

Prompto was so cold, had been cold the entire time, but now his body was warm as he pressed himself against Noctis. Had Noctis always been this warm? A soft sigh slipped from him as he felt Noctis’s lips press gently against his neck. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Noctis’s voice was so quiet and Prompto almost missed his words. No matter how many times he heard him, heard those words, his heart would always pound. Blood rushed to his face, flushing brightly as he pressed his lips against the side of Noctis’s head. 

 

“I love you too,” His voice was just as soft.  

 

If they could only stay like this a bit longer, they both had missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised art so here it is, please enjoy!
> 
> https://izuumii.tumblr.com/post/168025205891/it-took-me-a-year-but-prom-finally-gets-the-hug-he


End file.
